You Can't Always Get What You Want
by BethanyJade-x
Summary: A multitude of letters, emails and IM's through the newly introduced 'Hogchat' leads to confused romances, stubborn mistakes and broken hearts. And one blonde-haired man will have to learn that he can't always get what he wants.
1. Authority Is Never Without Hate

Dear Hermione Jean Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that we have awarded you the position of Head Girl. This is not only due to your impeccable grades but also for your commitment to the safety and efficiency of the school in the past and your concern on previous occasions on issues that you wish to be attended to.

This year there will be several changes made to the school to help students adapt to the post-war environment and rebuilding of certain areas of the school. You will be required to host prefect meetings and arrange timetables for patrolling the school from 9pm-12pm. You will manage all 24 prefects along with the Head Boy and will be expected to arrange and host events and Hogsmeade visits.

I hope you will find this role awarding and that you do the position justice.

Yours Sincerely

Professor M. McGonagall

* * *

><p>Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy,<p>

I am pleased to inform you that we have awarded you the position of Head Boy. This is not only due to your impeccable grades but also for your commitment to the safety and efficiency of the school in the past and your concern on previous occasions on issues that you wish to be attended to.

This year there will be several changes made to the school to help students adapt to the post-war environment and rebuilding of certain areas of the school. You will be required to host prefect meetings and arrange timetables for patrolling the school from 9pm-12pm. You will manage all 24 prefects along with the Head Girl and will be expected to arrange and host events and Hogsmeade visits.

I hope you will find this role awarding and that you do the position justice.

Yours Sincerely

Professor M. McGonagall

* * *

><p>Dear Hermione Granger,<p>

As the war is over and people no longer live in fear of Lord Voldemort, the school board thought it a good idea to set up a chatroom database, 'Hogchat' and an emailing system, inspired by Muggles to enable communications between the students of different houses to promote house unity whilst also integrating Muggle technology into our everyday lives. The database will allow you to choose 1from 5 different categories upon 'Login':-

Talk by Year = This will enable you to talk to students in your year group alone about anything varying from class discussions to gossiping.

Talk by Class = Classes will be displayed here in sub-categories which allows students to discuss classes and assignments with both their own year and those above to seek guidance.

Talk by House = Although it is to promote house unity, some things should be discussed within houses alone. For example, quidditch house team discussions and to communicate within your own house.

Talk by Organisation = This will enable groups of students to talk and organise over the database without the need of actual meetings. It will allow timing to be more efficient and jobs allocating easily. For example, prefect meetings could be carried out on 'Hogchat' to make discussions of arranging events easier.

Private Discussions = This will allow no more than 4 people to talk amongst themselves from different houses and discuss whatever they deem fit, whether it be tutoring sessions or just regular conversations.

Your Login name is:

Password: Hogwarts

You will be required to change this password upon login to something personal and secretive.

'Hogchat' is under the control of the new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Ackerman and will only be activated after 7pm which will prevent it from distracting your schoolwork and leave time between when your classes end at 4:30pm to 7pm, to complete any homework.

No abuse of any kind will be tolerated on 'Hogchat'. Conversations will not be monitored as it is an invasion of privacy but certain words are set as tabooed on the system and we will be notified IMMEDIATELY if they are used in vain, and you will be punished accordingly.

You are able to log on to 'Hogchat' using the various newly installed computers in certain classrooms around the school and in your house common rooms and dormitories. Lessons will be carried out by Professor Ackerman from 4:40pm-5:30pm for those who are confused on how to use this muggle technology. During chat, your first name alone will appear before every comment made but Login names will be displayed at the top of every conversation to identify your fellow students. Computer time outside of the 4 house common rooms will conclude at 9pm at curfew and computer time inside of the 4 house common rooms will conclude at 1am.

Please use this system to create friendships and help further your education by using guidance from other students. This idea has been passed as it was an idea of the late Albus Dumbledore and we hope you will use the technology well in memory and respect of our old headmaster.

Thank you.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall.


	2. My Way Home Is Through You

_**So, here's the deal. I read a story called "Where Rainbows End" by Cecelia Ahern. I recommend it to everyone as it is an amazing read! I got an idea from there of how well a story was put together by using a variety of letters and emails and I wanted to see if I could accomplish the same thing. I am determined to see this through. Thank you for reading and please review.**_

_**Review! Review! Review! :)**_

* * *

><p>Hey Harry, Hi Ron.<br>Hope your having a great time at the Burrow without me. I've spoke to my parents and they said I can leave straight after this stupid dentist convention in 2 days. It's an absolute bore but I'm hardly going to have any time with my parents after graduation. How weird is that? We only have one more year left. I'm planning on moving into a small flat in Wizarding London next summer and preparing for my internship at the Ministry. Did I tell you I've been accepted to train as an UNSPEAKABLE in the Department of Mysteries? (Not like we've not already been in there or anything.) Also, more good news. I received my Hogwarts letter this morning. I'M HEAD GIRL. I can't believe it. I thought they would have given it to one of the Ravenclaws, especially after all the rules we've broken in our 8 years and the fact that I was the one who blew up Greenhouse 1,2,3,4,5,6 AND 7. But, honestly, it wasn't my fault that that incompetent fool Macnair moved one tiny inch to the side. I'd have much rather seen him blow up than Professor Sprout's pride and joy. Oh well. I'll see you in 2 days. Wish me luck for the event.

Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hey Ginny,<p>

I arrived at the Burrow 3 days ago. Imagine my surprise when your mother told me that you had disappeared off to the Amazon rainforest with Luna. Something about studying the Nargles that sometimes grouped there and conspired against the Piftons. Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you that you can't avoid me forever. We both know that we've wanted to stay together since 6th year and you should know that I was just trying to keep you safe! I didn't want Voldemort to target one more of the people I love. It's bad enough that your brother is so stubborn and Hermione's the worst out of all of you. Please Ginny. I think we can make this work between us. You've just got to trust me again. I can promise you that I'll never purposefully hurt you again. After all, there's no more dark nutty wizard threatening to hunt me down and kill everyone around me. Please return soon.

I love you.

Harry.

* * *

><p>Draco,<br>Heard you made Head Boy mate. Congratulations. It's nice having someone in Slytherin being made a figure of authority for once. This calls for a celebratory start-of-term party, Slytherin style. Large common room, girls, firewhiskey, music and PERMISSION: What more could you want? Anyway, just letting you know, mothers marrying some other poor bloke a couple of days before we start back. 28th of August. You should come. Keep me company while I drown myself in firewhiskey thinking about the large amount of money I'll receive off Mother when another husband 'mysteriously disappears'. Also, any idea who Head Girl is?

Blaise.

* * *

><p>Hey Hermione,<br>Its Ginny. I know you're at the Burrow with the boys but can you walk out the room if they're with you. I really need some advice.

Harry sent me a letter 2 days ago saying he knows I ran away. I kept telling myself that I was actually interested in what Luna was investigating but after reading it from Harry, I realised that he was right. It's just so hard though. He left me in the middle of 6th year when I'd been obsessed with him for 6 years! I loved him and he just disregarded me and claimed it was because of Voldemort. I'm a Weasley for Godric's sake! I can defend myself and I don't need him to carry out some heroic plan to protect me! And now, he wants me back. And I want him back. But Hermione, I don't want to get hurt again. You understand right? I mean, he held no regard for what I wanted, what I felt when he made the decision to break up. It was all about what he thought. Can you help me please? Tell me what I can do?

Thanks

Ginny.

* * *

><p>Hermione,<br>Whatever you said to Ginny: Thanks. Ever since she came back yesterday I realised what a total idiot I was being. I should have took her feelings into consideration. We've done a lot of talking... among other things, and I realise how stupid I was.

So thanks.

Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Master Draco Lucius Malfoy,<em>

_Mr & Mrs Alfonso Zabini_

_requests the pleasure of your company at the marriage of their daughter_

_Ms Ysabelle Sofia Zabini_

_to_

_Lord Jasper Kyne Grenville of Warwick_

_at __Palazzina Cesira, Montalcino, Tuscany, Italy_

_on Saturday 28__th__ August_

_at 11:00am._

* * *

><p>Blaise mate,<p>

Just making sure that you're alive. I told you we shouldn't have drank that extra two bottles of champagne we found. What did Grandpa Alfonso say? Can't say he looked best pleased when he found us having our own private parties upstairs in them two spare guest rooms. Where did you find that brunette anyway? She was absolutely stunning, even more so without that massive gown thing she had on. And her mouth was fucking amazing! Your fucking awesome, mate. How was the redhead? Hope you had as good a night as me, even if it did get cut short.

Cheers buddy.

Your best mate, who owes you, Draco.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny,<p>

We knew we were going to end up being late again, so me and Arthur thought we'd write everything down. Be careful this year. We know Voldemort has gone but you still need to be careful. Never know who's hanging round in Slytherin. Eat lots, don't want 4 skinny people visiting me at Christmas. I tell you what, I'll cook extra just in case. And please stay out of trouble. Love you all.

Molly and Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, this is just a short chapter before they all start school and everything begins. It is after the war and Voldemort is dead. You'll find out the rest of the information through the rest of the story. Thank you.<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Some Roads Lead Nowhere

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in hospital after an operation because of burst appendix so not really updated in a while but I'm back.

**REVIEW REPLIES:  
><strong>toavoidconversation - Thank you so much for reviewing. I haven't had time to read the story you suggested of yours yet but I will. It's waiting for me on my Bookmarks Bar. I'm just working on using grammar that fits with the type of language used with IM and emailing rather than letters as it's used more and more. I am going to improve my grammar in some places though.

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

:)

* * *

><p>Private Discussion [Harry] [Hermione]<p>

Harry: Ron said to tell you he "can't believe that slimy ferret got the position of Head Boy and you have to live with him for a year".

Hermione: Why is Ronald not telling me this himself on his own Login?

Harry: Hahahahahahaha. He doesn't know how to use them. He's waiting for the first class tomorrow with Ackerman.

Hermione: Oh, I don't know. He's not even spoken to me yet. We were led down to our new quarters after dinner, which by the way are absolutely amazing! We have our own kitchen and sofas and separate bedrooms but shared bathroom and it's all so extravagant. AND there's a whole wall dedicated to thousands of portraits of previous Head Boys and Girls. Harry, your parents are down here. You'll have to come see tomorrow. They look amazing! You look just like your father.

Harry: ...But with my Mother's eyes. Yes, Hermione, I know. Now back to Malfoy.

Hermione: Oh yeah! We were shown to our quarters and he suggested the password surprisingly and then when we walked through, he stood there looking nonchalant while McGonagall spoke to us about rules and duties and then went straight up to his room. Didn't speak a word to me. I'm quite glad actually. It gave me a chance to explore on my own without interruptions.

Harry: Ron said you shouldn't trust him and you should find a way of putting security on his room so you know whether he's doing something wrong and ask Filch to put a lot of locks on the bathroom door so he doesn't see you naked. I think he's just overreacting.

Hermione: As per usual. I'm going now anyway. Was too excited to eat at dinner so going to whip something up in MY VERY OWN KITCHEN! Oh, and tell Ronald: MALFOY WILL NOT BE SEEING ME NAKED. . Bye.

Hermione has logged off.

* * *

><p>Private Discussion [Draco] [Blaise]<p>

Draco: Blaise?

Draco: Blaise, are you there mate?

Draco: ...

Blaise: Yeah, hi.

Draco: What took you so long?

Blaise: I just entered about 3 different conversations by accident before this one. One funny one between Cormac McLaggen and Cho Chang. Will that boy ever learn how to actually pull a girl? One disgusting one between Millicent and Goyle. (Feel a bit sick actually...) And one rather interesting one between Lavender Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst and Parvati Patil. Apparently, you have a new nickname ;).

Draco: Go on... Humour me.

Blaise: Slytherin Sex God.

Draco: Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Blaise: I never even knew you'd been near any of them.

Draco: Did Mandy Brocklehurst in Snape's office last year. Was quite good actually. She's good with her hands.

Blaise: Well done, Drake mate.

Draco: Not that proud, I've had better. She was a bit clingy afterward but after that whole fiasco with Pansy in the Great Hall when she launched herself at me, she hasn't really spoke to me.

Blaise: Oh yeah, fuck me. I remember that. Anyway, how's Granger?

Draco: Not really spoke to her. I let McGonagall chat on for a bit and then came up to my room.

Blaise: She is pretty hot though.

Draco: Is that a joke? She's Potter's best mate. Automatic enemy.

Blaise: Oh, so that's it is it? Although you have to live with her for a year, you're just going to continue arguing with her. Clever. Mature.

Draco: No. I just don't want to acknowledge the fact that you think she's hot. If you're so desperate, why don't you ask her out?

Blaise: Maybe I will.

Blaise has logged off.

* * *

><p>From: Ginny<p>

To: Hermione

Subject: First Week!

OMG Hermione! As if the first week's over. It doesn't even feel like it's been a day. How's the overload of classes going? Exactly what do you want to be after graduation that requires so many NEWT's. Anyway, thanks again for the advice with Harry. Things are better than ever and I really feel like its going to last longer than everyone else. I have been in love with him for like my whole life though so... ;). Anyway, reply back soon. I'm withering away here all alone in Gryffindor Common Room. May chance a visit to your fancy one.  
>Byeeeeeeeeeeee<br>Ginny.

* * *

><p>Private Discussion [Hermione] [Ginny]<p>

Hermione: Hey. Was just going to reply back and spotted you online. My first week has been fine. How's yours been?

Ginny: Hey. Yeah, it's been fine. All my classes are fine.

Hermione: Good, and Ginny, you're welcome here any time you know?

Ginny: Yeah, I know. And just so you know, if you need me for anything at any time then you know where I am. ;)

Hermione: Well...

Ginny: There is something isn't there? Oh, how exciting! Spill!

Hermione: I have more of my lessons now with the Slytherin's and I've noticed some looks of a certain Slytherin.

Ginny: Who?

Hermione: Blaise Zabini.

Ginny: Malfoy's friend, Blaise Zabini?

Hermione: Yeah. He's in every single one of my classes and he just stares at me and smiles when he notices I'm looking.

Ginny: Ok Hermione, number one... I had no idea that anyone in the world took as many classes as you do. And number two... he's pretty hot.

Hermione: Ginny! This is not what I'm talking about? I just want to know why I'm so interesting that he has to lose focus on his lessons!

Ginny: Oh, I don't know Hermione. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that you're absolutely gorgeous!

Hermione: Oh, shut up Ginny!

Ginny: It's true. Just because you don't flaunt everything you have like certain sluts I know, e.g. Pansy Parkinson, doesn't mean you aren't beautiful. You're just effortless. I'm jealous of the fact that I have to prepare everything about me to make sure Harry notices me and you just drift at your own pace and still manage to look stunning.

Hermione: Ginny, I'm serious. Don't you think if I was as beautiful as you claim, that I'd have had Hogsmeade offers by now.

Ginny: No! Because all teenage boys want is sex. And they know that you mean loads more than that. They know that if they wanted to pursue you, they'd have to be more serious and mature.

Hermione: Ginny, not to be funny or anything but your sounding more and more like I'm some massive prude who boys don't go for cause they know I won't put out at the drop of a hat.

Ginny: Well, Hermione. I have heard one or two people call you Ice Queen.

Hermione: Oh thanks a lot, Gin!

Ginny: But maybe, if you just flaunted you assets a bit more then people would be more open to the idea of dating you. I can help you and we can have a makeover day.

Hermione: Don't bother! I'll do it myself. I don't need your help!

Hermione has logged off.

* * *

><p>Private Discussion [Blaise] [Draco]<p>

Blaise: Wooooo! Was I right? Have you seen Granger this past week? Bloody hell. Something's gone on over this past weekend. She looks fucking stunning! I swear I spotted some green frenchies today under that delicious skirt. She went in on Friday looking hot and came out on Monday morning looking amazing! D'ya know what, I think I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade.

Draco: Blaise, we've only been in school for 2 week. Hogsmeade is another 5 week off.

Blaise: Oh, you're right. Well, I'll just have to arrange something on grounds, won't I? I am not passing up this opportunity mate.

Draco: You go do that.

Draco has logged off.

Blaise: Ooooo, what's up your arse?

* * *

><p>Hey Blaise,<br>I know we don't usually speak much but I've noticed we have all the same classes together which I can't really say about many other people. Actually, I can't really say that about anyone else. I was wondering if you'd like to do something in the week. Together.  
>Thanks,<br>Hermione.

* * *

><p>Draco, Hermione's just sent me a letter across the classroom. SHE'S just asked ME out. A woman after my own heart.<p>

**Blaise, can't you see I'm working on my potion. Can't we talk about this after?**

Here I am, telling you the most exciting thing since I cracked Daphne Greengrass and you can't even act a bit happy.

**It just doesn't seem that important. I mean, it's only Granger. You know? Ice Queen!**

Sure doesn't look like no Ice Queen to me.

**Blaise, please.**

Should I reply? Should I say yes? Or no?

**No.**

NO? Why?

**Cause you're not going to get anything out of her.**

Maybe, that's a good thing. Going a whole hour without hearing of Witch Opal's Anti-Frizz or Twilfitt and Tattings' new Summer Collection: sounds like heaven to me. I know she isn't going to just open Drake but at least I have something else to talk to do with her as another option.

**Aww, you going to sit there with her and discuss your feelings and all your horrible childhood and cry into her shoulder.**

Whatever Drake, I'm going to say yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, what do you think? <strong>

**Review. Review. Review.  
>Thank you. :) <strong>


	4. Over The Hills and Far Away

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, I haven't updated in a long while. But I'm at University now and I have more time on my hands so I'm going to start with these stories again.  
>I started to use a slightly different formatting after taking the advice of one of my reviewers and reading Boy Meets Girl which is a great read. I recommend it.<br>Also, I hope you like this formatting. If you have any ideas as to how I can better my stories, I will gladly accept the advice as I'm not really a writer by nature and could use some tips.  
>Lastly, I WENT TO HARRY POTTER STUDIOS THIS WEEK! It was amazing! Stood next to Ron Weasley's bed from the actual film. I'd recommend going if you haven't already. I'm going back in February I loved it that much but I am definitely getting a digital guide next time as I missed out this time.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters. They are the property of the amazing J. .**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Hermione

**From**: Ginny

**Subject**: Forgive me?

Hermione,  
>I am so sorry for what I said the other day. I realise that it may have been slightly insensitive of me to imply that you're a prude because you're far from it. I do realise that you've taken my advice though ;). Please forgive me. I miss bitching about Ron and Harry to you and our girl time. Plus, I saw Blaise walk you to your classes today. I'm not stupid. I NEED GIRL GOSS! Please message back.<p>

Love,

Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>Hgranger1<strong>: Ginny. Of course I forgive you. I've been missing telling you everything that's gone on in the past few days. Plus, I've missed being around you and the boys. Will you help me please?

**GryffRedHead**: OMG! Of course I will help you Mione! We've missed you too. Even Ron drew his face away from his slut for 0.2 seconds to ask where you were. What do you need my help with?

**Hgranger1**: I have a date on Sunday! With Blaise! I did take your advice. Just pulled my skirt up the tiniest bit and smiled back and then just asked him out. AND HE SAID YES! He wants me to meet him by the lake on Sunday at 2:00pm. I have no idea what to wear!

**GryffRedHead**: Say no more! I'll be there in a tic!

**GryffRedHead has logged off.**

* * *

><p>Miss Hermione Granger<br>Head Girl's Quarters  
>Heads Common Room<br>Hogwarts  
>Scotland<br>Great Britain 

Watson Wizarding Wear  
>Hogsmeade<br>Scotland  
>Great Britain <p>

Miss Hermione,

Thank you for shopping at Watson Wizarding Wear and we hope you are happy with your purchase of:

1 х Dark green 'Melody' Summer Dress  
>1 х White Cropped Shouldered Cardigan<br>1 х Daisy Headband

Total: 8 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 3 Knuts

If you have any complaints about your purchase or the customer experience, or would like to return any items, please email us at watsonwizardingwear and we will process this as soon as possible.

Please shop again.

Watson Wizarding Wear  
>Hogsmeade<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LavLav<strong>: Word has it that our head girl is going on a date!

**GryffTwinGirl**: OMG! Hermione has a date?! No way in hell! Who's the lucky guy… who's gonna get no action?

**LavLav**: Hahaha! Apparently, it's our very own Slytherin charmer.

**GryffTwinGirl**: No Way! Lucky Bitch! How the hell has she managed to bag a date with Draco? Surely, he must be deluded.

**LavLav**: No! Blaise!

**GryffTwinGirl**: Ohhhhh! Still, how the hell has that happened?

**LavLav**: Might be because she's been acting like a complete slut for the last week? I mean what is the point? It's not like she's going to get my Won Won back.

**GryffTwinGirl**: I didn't even know you were back together. I thought he ended it back in 6th year.

**LavLav**: What can I say? He just can't stay away ;).

**GryffTwinGirl**: That's why her skirts barely covered her arsecheeks. Omg! I have to go and tell Padma! She's going to freak! There's this girl in her dormitory, some Elena or something, who's been trying to bag Blaise since like 5th year. See you soon.

**GryffTwinGirl has logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>PotterScar<strong>: Hermione, is it true you and Blaise Zabini are dating?

**RonAndLavForevs**:

**PotterScar**: Ron, maybe you should try more lessons?

**RonAndLavForevs has logged off.**

**Hgranger1**: Where did Ron go? I didn't think he'd be this upset.

**PotterScar**: So, it's true?

**Hgranger1**: Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want to pile it all on you. Especially now you and Ginny are so happy.

**PotterScar**: Blaise Zabini though?

**Hgranger1**: It's only one date Harry. He's a really nice guy.

**RonAndLavForevs has logged on.**

**Hgranger1**: Where did you go? And, what's with the name?

**RonAndLavForevs**: i just can't get to grips with this keyboard stuff. and lavender had to set it up for me. i don't know how to change it.

**PotterScar**: I'll sort it later. Listen Hermione, please be careful. Just remember that he's still a Slytherin.

**RonAndLavForevs**: and make sure he knows that if he hurts you hes done for.

**PotterScar**: Has Malfoy not said anything to you? They're best mates, right?

**Hgranger1**: Actually, I think he's done his best all week to make sure he shouts at me for the littlest of things. Yesterday, I left a book on the table while I went to make coffee, and he screamed as if I'd trashed the whole common room.

**RonAndLavForevs**: ill sort him out for ya.

**Hgranger1**: No Ron, It's fine. Think he's just pissed off 'cause it's his best mate.

**Hgranger1 has logged off.**

**RonAndLavForevs**: Think she'll be alright?

**PotterScar**: Yeah, she knows what she's doing. I'm coming over to change the name.

**PotterScar has logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Draco

**From**: Blaise

**Subject**: Chill out.

Hey man,  
>I know that you might not be crazy happy that I'm going on a date with Granger. She is your enemy's best mate and all that. But you have to loosen up on her. Shouting at her for leaving a book. It's getting to her I can tell. You can't treat people like that. I know it must be annoying but I do really like her. She's interesting as well as fit. Please just chill out. We're going on one date. We're not getting married.<br>Please reply soon pal.

Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Hermione

**From**: Draco

**Subject**: For Blaise.

Hey Granger,  
>I know my best mate likes you and so the only reason I'm emailing you is to say I'm sorry. To make him happy obviously. I shouldn't be treating you nasty and I hope you have a great time on your date.<br>Draco.

P.S Please can you make sure you tell Blaise that I did apologise.

* * *

><p><em>Can't wait for our date. 2 more sleeps.<em>

Blaise, I'm trying to concentrate.

_That skirt looks sexy._

Blaise…

_And, is that lip gloss I see? Making an effort? Anyone special?_

Please, Blaise. This is important.

_Oh, please. You probably already know this._

Still…

_Ok, still can't wait though._

…

By the way, Draco emailed me apologising for treating me bad.

_I thought we needed to be concentrating._

Well, I do already know this. Can't hurt can it.

…

Blaise… That doesn't mean you can put your hand there.

_You're no fun._

I'll show you fun on Sunday.

_Is that a promise?_

It's a threat.

_Oh, kinky._

Right seriously, now we're concentrating.

_I'm glad Draco apologised to you. Because I like you and he's my best mate. His approval kind of counts._

I know. Which is why I'm going to email him back tonight thanking him for being mature.

_Why don't you email me instead? We could webcam?_

No, Blaise. Concentrate.

_Fine._

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Draco

**From**: Hermione

**Subject**: Blaise.

I'd like to thank you for being mature enough to apologise to me for your behaviour. But now I feel the need to apologise too. I haven't been acting civil towards you really and I should do since we share living quarters. And I'm going on a date with your best friend. So, sorry. I hope we can learn to tolerate each other. For Blaise's sake.

Hermione

P.S I cooked spaghetti and left some. Just in case you get hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Hermione

**From**: Ginny

**Subject**: Gossip

Date tomorrow! Just letting you know that I want all the gossip. No matter how big or small. I will be expecting an email. Now get some beauty sleep and be beautiful for that handsome piece of man meat tomorrow.

Love ya.

Gin

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<br>This first week of school has been hectic. With all the head duties, and all the extra classes. I feel like my head is going to explode! And then there's Blaise. My date was today. I met him by the lake at 2 and he was stood there looking absolutely stunning in jeans and a smart polo shirt. Designer obviously. He immediately commented on my dress that I bought and said I looked beautiful. Such a good investment. He then led me for a walk around the lake and we talked about family and friends and school. His family live in Cornwall because it's sunnier than the rest of the country. But his extended family lives in Italy where he goes for six weeks every summer holidays. For the winter holidays, he holidays in Miami with his mother. I said that I wished I could go to Miami and he said that one day, if things go well he might take me there. I thought it was a tiny bit forward for a first date but it was sweet nonetheless. We ended up at a large rock at the side of the lake and when we walked round it, there was a picnic laid out. We ate and laughed. He's really funny and witty without being sarcastic. Something I already realised in the classes I have with him. He sits with me in the classes that I don't have with Harry and Ron. And he kissed me. And laid me down on the blanket. It was absolute heaven. His body was pressing down into mine and I was just pulling him closer. He moved on top of me, and parted my legs and settled between them and I had to pull away for air but he carried on kissing me down my neck. It was absolutely delicious. I could feel his toned muscular body beneath my hands. And then he looked down at me, and told me I was beautiful again and I laughed and blushed and pushed him back, sitting up. We carried on with the picnic and then packed up and walked back to the castle. He walked me all the way to my door and kissed me on the lips and smiling before walking away. It was absolutely brilliant and I hope we go on another date. Hope its soon. Better email Gin, she'll be on the edge of her seat in anticipation.  
>Hermione<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Blaise

**From**: Draco

**Subject**: Granger

Either you've nailed Granger or she's just easily charmed. She's just come in smiling far too much for my liking. Wish she was just ignoring me again. Asked me did I want something to drink? Most she's said to me all year. Well done either way, mate!

Drake.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**I tried to use a few more characters in this chapter? **

**Please review. I'd appreciate it loads!**


End file.
